Golden Eyes, Red Heart
by SoftRains
Summary: He never raised his neither hand nor voice, but was ruthless when it came to his duty. His 'swift justice' was a bit of a stupid lie around me. ONESHOT SaitoXTokio


**Author's Note-** I kinda feel bad for not updating Unrelenting Rain yet, but at least I wrote something? The whole process of writing takes forever because I write, then I rewrite it by copying it onto another sheet of paper, changing it as I go; and then I rewrite it again. I also hate typing.

So FYI I probably won't update UR this month.

* * *

One of my favorite things about Saito was how he trusted me enough to drop his guard completely when he slept in my presence. His visual features were still sharp and intimidating, but at least he wouldn't reach for his katana over every little sound. Even in his current bruised and bloody state I had no doubt that Japanese steel was the worst.

My husband was a fearsome man, even cruel at the worst possible moments, but love was quite resilient.

He never raised his neither hand nor voice, but was ruthless when it came to his duty. His 'swift justice' was a bit of a stupid lie around me. Saito was always gone for weeks at a time on assignment. He would return to me covered with the stench of dirt, blood, and a bitter death. And cigarette smoke. I suspect some innate male-gut instinct had informed him that the nauseous cough-inducing smoke gave the user an aura of nonchalance and intimidation. I suspect it was correct.

_At least I know 'that guy' has way too much honor to start an affair._

I flicked his forehead.

"So what did you do to yourself this time?" I asked, knowing that his sense of responsibility would prevent a straight answer.

He deserved it though. Coming home like that; legs bleeding, a shoulder cut open to the bone, and covered in dirt and rubble. He was lucky his wounds didn't turn septic.

"Just the usual, cut a turtle in half, defeated by flaming bandages, escaped the hungry earth. "

Even in the offhand manner he presented it, I knew there was more, when wasn't there more?

"So the Wolf of Mibu has returned to lick his wounds?"

"I know where I am needed most." His voice was strained and tight, trying not to snap back.

_So my need doesn't matter?_

"Last time you were needed most in Shingetsu and your homecoming gift was a flippant brat!" I held no such restraint.

"Eiji was a special circumstance." He grit out. "The reason I brought him to you is because I know you can handle him." Men always thought without thinking.

"Well maybe I can't handle him." I snapped.

That seemed to pique his interest.

"And what has absorbed so much of your attentions?" His expecting face was about to be blindsided.

"Well maybe I'm pregnant!"

His golden eyes widened slightly by an uncontrolled spasm and I could tell he was alarmed. A gaze flitted to my belly, but my kimono hid the diminutive bump.

"Whose is it?"

At this point I wanted to kill this man. If he wasn't already injured I would have taken a claymore to his head.

"It's yours."

Silence.

"You obviously don't remember what happens when you drink sake, do you?" He stiffened. "The REAL reason you stay sober. Not that half-assed excuse of your _insatiable urge to kill_." I mimicked his deep husky voice.

My remark seemed to strike a nerve, his jaw line clenching.

Looks like it was time to remind him what a lack of inhibitions really did.

"I really am an unloving neglectful wife if I forget to cater to your needs. What you actually want." I purred.

Saito was still frozen, presumably until I reactivated his 'on button'. Time to start pushing.

"Well you aren't disappointed are you? Your mother was always sooo snarky about how my skinny waist couldn't support a baby, much less a boy. That woman-"

"Don't talk about my mother that way."

Insulting that man's mother always woke the wolf with immediate effects. Too bad it always came with a little too much snarling.

"She-" He began with an immediate counter.

I started screaming.

"I'M PREGNANT YOU FOOL. NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO BE PROTECTING MOTHER'S PRIDE, NOW IN THE TIME TO BE THINKING ABOUT OUR CHILD!" I finished by placing his hand on my bump.

"You were not there the first time I threw up from the smell of fish. You were not there when Eiji didn't understand why I fainted in the middle of the day. He thought I was **dying.** You weren't there once, I needed you."

Looking down towards my belly his eyes softened. I guess this was where he made it up to me.

"Would it help if I apologized?"

"No."

I know it was petty, but I turned away from the temporarily incapacitated man. I proceeded to stare at the wall, a clear sign of my disapproval.

"Since you refuse to come to the bedridden cripple I will just have to come to you." His arms wrapped around me, like a living cage.

"Stop struggling Tokio. You'll make my wounds reopen."

It wasn't even a plea or a request, just a blunt matter of fact. This tone was good for a policeman, but as his wife I despised this voice.

"Tokio when we married I vowed to protect, cherish, and love you. I can't protect you if I don't do my duty. I'm not just protecting you." His soft voice was trying to placate me; his weak whispers were to calm the jealous wife.

"It's not fair. You've never been here. Not once." I mumbled the last part.

"I'm sorry Tokio."

"Liar."

"Last New Years I had my attentions elsewhere and I didn't notice when I came home three hours late. My beautiful wife had fallen asleep waiting for me, I was sorry then."

He repeated the memory as if remembering it would earn him forgiveness.

"I am sorry because she had been crying herself to sleep. When I carried her to our futon she kept on asking me to come home, as if I never would. I am sorry because she was the wife that I vowed to love, cherish and protect."

The unwavering gentle voice was exclusively reserved for the families of the fallen. He rarely used 'it' because he thought too much kindness would make him weak. It was always sincere. Lying was physically impossible for him.

"Do you forgive me?"

"When haven't I?"

It was always over the moment he used that inflection. The bastard was probably smirking, but it didn't matter. I would love him forever. Our love was quite resilient.

* * *

If you enjoyed it review, if it was a total waste of time tell me why. I promise not to bite.


End file.
